Tilli Tilli Bom
by Ixiofim
Summary: Yuuri was surprised by Viktor's reaction to him singing in Russian. Yurio said it was a love song, right? So why was Viktor so creeped out?


_**I just listened to this really creepy Russian song Tili Tili Bom, and I really can't think Russia without thinking Viktor Nikiforov, so I had to do this. The song is creepy af, so listen to it at your own risk.**_

 _ **I don't own YOI.**_

* * *

Yuuri was casually humming a tune at the rink. 'You know.' Georgi, who was practicing said. 'You actually have a good singing voice.

'Really?'

'Yes, you do.' Mila added. 'Why don't you sing for Viktor? He loves that kind of thing.

'I don't know.' Yuuri said, blushing. 'I...'

'Stop fooling around!' Yakov said. 'Back to practice.'

* * *

Yuuri thought about what Mila had told him.

Would Viktor really like it if he sang for him?

And if he were to sing for him, what song would it be? Yuuri did not know many English songs, and while Viktor was learning Japanese from him, he doubted he'd be able to understand the lyrics of any Japanese song he sang.

What would really surprise him would be him singing to him in Russian.

He had been living in St Petersburg with Viktor for over a month, and while he still couldn't understand most of the language, he was pretty sure he'd be able to sing a Russian song.

'Phichit.' Yuuri told is Thai friend, who was visiting him. 'I really want to sing to Viktor in Russian. I wish I knew a Russian love song.'

'Ugh!' Yurio, who was standing next to them said. 'Stop discussing these gross things about your private life. No one wants to know.'

'Oh, Yurio. Do you know any Russian love songs? I want to sing to Viktor.'

Yurio looked vexed. 'Why don't you sing Tili Tili Bom?'

'What?'

'Tili Tili Bom. It is a great Russian love song.' Yuuri could not detect the sarcasm in his voice.

* * *

'Yuuri.' Viktor lay on the couch, his head on Yuuri's lap. Yuuri was stroking his hair. 'My sweet Yuuri.'

'Aww, Viktor.'

'Yuuri.' He blew a kiss at him.

'Viktor...can I...?'

'Fuck me? Of course. Any time.'

Yuuri turned as red as a tomato. 'Actually, Viktor, I wanted to ask you if I could sing to you.'

Viktor gave him his heart-shaped smile, his expression full of pure delight. 'Of course, my sweet Yuuri. I'd love to hear your melodious voice.'

'Viktor, stop being so extra.' Yuuri said.

'Me! Extra! You wound me, Yuuri.'

Yuuri laughed, and started singing.

 _Tili Tili bom,_

 _Zakroy glaza skoree,_  
 _kto-to hodit za oknom I stuchitsya v dveri._

 _Tili Tili bom,_  
 _krichit nochnaya ptitsa,_  
 _on ezhe probralsya v dom k tem,_  
 _komu ne spitsya._

 _On idet,_  
 _On uzhe_  
 _Blisko._

Yuuri looked at Viktor's face, and was surprised to see it had grown pale. 'What is it, Viktor?'

'N..nothing.' Viktor whimpered. 'You sing beautifully, Yuuri.'

'Alright.' Yuuri said, not fully satisfied. He continued.

 _Tili Tili bom,_  
 _Ty slyishish, kto-to ryadom?_  
 _pritailsya za uglom I pronzaet vzglyadom._

'Stop!'

Yuuri was shocked to see that his lover had broken into a cold sweat.'

'Viktor, love, what happened.'

'Yuuri, I love you, but...' Viktor clung to Yuuri. 'Don't ever sing this again, okay. It creeps me out.'

'What? I thought it was a love song.'

'Oh, Yuuri.'

Seeing how terrified he still looked, Yuuri hugged Viktor. 'I don't know what has gotten into you, but you don't have to worry when you're with me. I will take care of you.' He kissed him.

'Ah, kissing my Yuuri already makes me feel better.'

'What happened, Viten'ka.' Yuuri asked, giving his hand a squeeze. Viktor smiled at the use of the Russian nickname.

'Nothing.' Viktor said. 'Who taught you that song?'

'Well, it was Yurio who told me about it.'

'Yurio. He has a lot to answer for. This is actually a very creepy song. 'd tell you what it means, but I don't want my Yuuri to feel scared.

'What? I won't feel scared, Viktor.'

'Alright then.'

When Viktor finished telling him, Yuuri burst into laughter. And Viktor suddenly saw how funny it was as well, and the two of them started laughing out loud till tears came from their eyes. 'Oh, Yurio would definitely hear from us.

* * *

 _ **So, here is the translation of the lyrics of the song**_

Tili Tili Bom

Close your eyes soon

Someone's walking by the window

And knocking at the door.

Tili Tili Bom

Can you hear the birds through the night?

He's already made his way into the house

For those who cannot sleep

Hear his steps

He's already

Close

Tili Tili Bom

Can you hear someone next to you ?

Huddled in a corner

With a penetrating gaze

Hear his steps

He's already

Close

Tili Tili Bom

Can you hear someone next to you ?

Huddled in a corner

With a penetrating gaze


End file.
